mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sposób na gryfa
'Sposób na gryfa '— piąty odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. W tym odcinku Pinkie Pie i Rainbow Dash płatają swoim znajomym dowcipy, ale kiedy stara znajoma pegaza, Gilda, przybywa w odwiedziny, nie jest już tak wesoło... Opis Ten odcinek zaczyna się całkiem niewinnie. Pinkie Pie z przejęciem opowiada Twilight o wyczynach Rainbow Dash, na co Twilight, zajęta czytaniem książki, odpowiada jedynie smętne "aha". Pinkie dostrzega Rainbow Dash na niebie i goni ją, chcąc jej coś powiedzieć. Rainbow Dash nie chce jej jednak słuchać, przyśpiesza i przypadkowo wpada na skałę, przed którą próbowała ją ostrzec Pinkie Pie. thumb|rigt|"Cześć Dash!" W następnej scenie Pinkie Pie szuka Rainbow Dash. Ta jednak próbuje uciec, Pinkie nie daje jednak za wygraną i pojawia się wszędzie tam, gdzie Rainbow Dash się kryje. Spanikowana Rainbow ucieka dalej i szybciej, natomiast Pinkie Pie spokojnie i w wolnych podskokach goni ją. W końcu Rainbow Dash stwierdza, że nie ma sensu dalej uciekać i zgadza się jej pomóc. thumb|left|Hik! Obie wracają do Ponyville, a Pinkie instruuje Rainbow Dash jak ma ustawić chmurę nad wyjściem jednego z domków. Pinkie nie może się zdecydować gdzie dokładnie ma być chmurka, przez co poirytowana Dash krzyczy na nią, a Pinkie stwierdza, że chmurka leży idealnie. Chowa się i każe Rainbow Dash czekać na jej znak. Pinkie zagląda przez okno do domku, w którym nic niepodejrzewający Spike porządkuje listy, nucąc piosenkę z czołówki. Gdy wychodzi, Pinkie macha kopytkiem, dając znak Rainbow, by ta kopnęła w chmurę. Spike ze strachu podskakuje i rozrzuca wszystkie listy, ale Pinkie najwyraźniej na coś jeszcze czeka. "Hyk! Hyk!" Spike dostaje czkawki, przyznając, że zawsze udaje im się go zaskoczyć. Nie może jej powstrzymać, przez co wysyła całą stertę wiadomości do księżniczki Celestii, które spadają jej na głowę. Rainbow zauważa jednak, że może być jeszcze śmieszniej i znowu kopie w chmurkę. Tym razem to Pinkie się wystraszyła i sama dostaje czkawki, co jednak nie przeszkadza jej w śmianiu się. Rainbow mówi, że nie wiedziała, że Pinkie ma takie poczucie humoru i proponuje jej wspólną zabawę, na co czkająca Pinkie chętnie przystaje, mówiąc, że psikusy to super zabawa. Psikusy Pinkie Pie i Rainbow Dash: *kupują kosz kwiatów i zanoszą go pod drzwi Rarity, chowają się w krzakach. Gdy ta otwiera drzwi i wącha kwiaty, zaczyna kichać. Dziewczyny posypały kwiaty środkiem na kichanie i zaśmiewają się z tego żartu obok domku Rarity. Na końcu Dash upuszcza proszek, przez co Pinkie również zaczyna kichać. thumb|right|Gdzie moja notatka?! *Twilight jest zajęta badaniem reakcji chemicznych i gdy próbuje zapisać ich wynik, to co napisała, znika. Okazuje się, że dziewczyny podmieniły zwykły tusz na znikający i chichoczą radośnie pod oknami biblioteki Twilight. thumb||left|Lepiej, żeby te farbki nie były toksyczne! *Gdy Applejack wychodzi ze stodoły, z przerażeniem odkrywa, że jabłka na drzewach są kolorowe! Na jej pytanie "co tu się stało?" odpowiada jej śmiech Pinkie i Dash. Applejack obrzuca je pomalowanymi jabłkami, a gdy jedno z nich ląduje w wodzie, cała farba z niego spływa. thumb|right *Fluttershy karmi zwierzątka w stawie. Rainbow Dash obserwuje ją przez teleskop, natomiast Pinkie ściska koniec sznurka, do którego przywiązany jest sztuczny żółw (żółw ten jest w stawie, tuż obok Fluttershy). Rainbow mówi, że Fluttershy dała się nabrać. Pinkie stanowczo protestuje, przed żartowaniem z Fluttershy. Dash zgadza się, zastanawia się jednak nad kolejną "ofiarą". Pinkie tajemniczo chichocze, mówiąc, że ma kogoś na myśli. Każe przejrzeć się Dash w wodzie i okazuje się, że Rainbow ma wokół oka czarną obwódkę - Pinkie posmarowała teleskop tuszem i odbiło się to na oku Rainbow Dash. thumb|left|Gilda, gryf. Na drugi dzień z rana, Pinkie Pie przychodzi pod chmurkowy dom Rainbow Dash, aby kontynuować zabawę. Z chmur wynurza się jednak nie Rainbow Dash, a Gilda, gryf, z którym Rainbow Dash przyjaźniła się podczas szkolnego obozu. Rainbow Dash jest podekscytowana dawną znajomą, a gdy Pinkie pyta o wspólną zabawę, Rainbow Dash jest zmuszona odmówić, bo umówiła się z Gildą na poranny trening (argumentując, że dawno się nie widziały). Obiecuje jednak Pinkie, że będą wkręcały inne kucyki później. Pinkie jest zmartwiona, że nie będą bawić się w trójkę. Po niedługim czasie uznaje jednak, że "później" już jest i przerywa Rainbow Dash i Gildzie wyścigi. Gilda jest zirytowana zachowaniem Pinkie i za wszelką cenę chce się jej pozbyć, odlatując z Rainbow Dash na wyższe chmury. Dzięki swoim sztuczkom Pinkie znajduje je i na wysokościach. Zdenerwowana Gilda ostrzega Pinkie, że ma się trzymać od Rainbow Dash z daleka, i mówi, że nie potrzebuje ona towarzystwa takiej ślamazary, jaką jest Pinkie, skoro pojawiła się ona, wspaniała Gilda. Pinkie jest zaskoczona zachowaniem Gildy i idzie do Twilight, aby powiedzieć jej o tym, że gryf jest niemiły. Twilight uważa jednak, że Pinkie Pie jest zazdrosna o nową przyjaciółkę Rainbow Dash i każe jej nie oceniać gryficy pochopnie. Twilight mówi, że Pinkie jest zazdrosna, a Spike przyznaje jej rację, mówiąc, że Pinkie jest zielona z zazdrości, ale w końcu się poprawia i mówi, że Pinkie jest różowa z zazdrości. Twilight mówi jeszcze, żeby Pinkie pozbyła się uprzedzeń. Pinkie nie wie co powiedzieć i mówi; pozbyć się uprzedzeń? ale... ale to Gilda! Ale... poważnie mówisz?!? GRR! thumb|left|Ppprzepraszam... Pinkie dochodzi do wniosku, że może faktycznie źle oceniła Gildę. I że ma uprzedzenia, jest różowa z zazdrości... Gdy Pinkie Pie jest w Cukrowym Kąciku do Ponyville przylatują Rainbow Dash oraz Gilda. Rainbow Dash zostawia Gildę samą, a ta zastanawia się, kogo by przestraszyć lub uprzykrzyć życie. Za pierwszy cel objęła sobie Babcię Smith, którą straszy, udając, że jej ogon to wąż. Następnie kradnie z kramu jabłko, a Pinkie Pie cały czas ją obserwuje i dochodzi do wniosku, że jednak miała rację, że Gilda jest fałszywa (i kradnie). Czara goryczy przelewa się, gdy Gilda wrzeszczy na Fluttershy, która przez przypadek na nią wpadła. Zapłakana Fluttershy ucieka do swojego domku, a Gilda uznaje kucyki za "leszcze" i na całe szczęście odlatuje z miasteczka. thumb|right|Ostre te cukierki... Pinkie Pie postanawia wziąć sprawy w swoje kopytka, nie zgadzając się na takie zachowanie Gildy. Organizuje więc imprezę powitalną dla Gildy, na którą schodzą się kucyki z miasteczka oraz oczywiście Gilda. Gryf podejrzewa jednak, że Pinkie coś knuje. Coś w tym jest, bo gdy wita się z Pinkie, zostaje porażona prądem z brzęczka, który Pinkie miała przyczepiony do kopytka. Rainbow Dash jest zachwycona żartem, a więc Gilda udaje, że ją to również śmieszy. Gdy Gilda częstuje się cukierkiem waniliowo-cytrynowym, który okazuje się być piekielnie ostry, Dash radzi jej napić się wody, co też Gilda czyni, jednakże... szklanka ma dziurkę, przez którą woda ucieka wprost na piórka gryfa. Następnie w jednym z prezentów znajduje wyskakujące z pudełka węże, które niszczą jej fryzurę. Applejack mówi w tle, że w ubiegłym miesiącu sama się na to nabrała. Następną atrakcją jest zdmuchiwanie świeczek na torcie przygotowanym dla Gildy. Gilda próbuje zdmuchnąć świeczki raz, drugi trzeci, ale te zapalają się ponownie! thumb|left|Wiuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Okazuje się, że to kolejny dowcip (niezdmuchiwalne świeczki), zastawiony przez któregoś z kucyków. Ostatnią zabawą jest przyczepienie ogonka do wiszącego na ścianie plakatu kucyka. Gdy Pinkie Pie "ustawia" Gildę tuż przed plakatem, ta uznaje, że Pinkie na pewno ją źle pokierowała i odwraca się w przeciwną stronę, kierując się do wyjścia. Jednakże Gilda poślizgnęła się na kawałku tortu i z hukiem ląduje za drzwiami. thumb|right|Gilda uważa, że to Pinkie zastawiła na nią pułapki. Wraca i wybucha wściekłością, informując kucyki, że to jest najgorsza zabawa, a Pinkie Pie nazywa "cesarzową leszczy" i mówi, że psikusy Pinkie są żałosne. Gilda zwraca się do Rainbow Dash mówiąc, że one we dwie są o wiele lepszymi zgrywusami niż wszystkie pozostałe kucyki i chce opuścić tę cienką imprezę ze swoją przyjaciółką. Niespodziewanie dla niej, Rainbow Dash odmawia opuszczenia imprezy oraz informuje Gildę, że to ona zastawiła wszystkie pułapki, więc to ona powinna być "cesarzową leszczy". Oczywiście nie były one nastawione specjalnie na Gildę, ale jakoś tak wyszło. Mówi również, że i bez pomocy psikusów Gilda ośmieszyła się i każe jej poszukać fajniejszych znajomych gdzie indziej. Gilda jest zdezorientowana i mówi, że Rainbow Dash jest jak chorągiewka, superfajna, by za chwile być beznadziejną. Opuszcza imprezę z hukiem. Rainbow Dash przeprasza wszystkich za zachowanie Gildy i za zepsute przyjęcie Pinkie. Pinkie Pie jednak mówi, że ma się nie martwić, a przyjęcie trwa dalej, bez Gildy. thumb|left|Nie ten atrament księżniczko :) Twilight przeprasza również Pinkie za to, że wątpiła w to, co Pinkie mówi o Gildzie. Twilight tradycyjnie wysyła list do Celestii o swoich postępach w nauce przyjaźni, załączając również flakonik atramentu. Gdy księżniczka odpisuje Twilight używając nadesłanego atramentu, literki znikają, a sam atrament okazuje się być użytym już wcześniej znikającym. Księżniczka śmieje się z psikusa. Galeria Zobacz również Junior Speedsters Chant de:Gilda, die Partybremse en:Griffon the Brush Off es:Una amistad malhumorada it:Il Grifone Sbruffone ru:Заносчивый грифон sv:Den avspisade gripen Kategoria:Odcinki 1 sezonu